The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a mechanism for preventing sheets from being multi-fed.
Image forming apparatuses such as printers each pick up and convey sheets accommodated in a paper tray to an image forming position with a rotating paper feed roller. The sheets are picked up through friction between the paper feed roller and the sheets, but static electricity between the sheets which is accumulated in the paper tray, friction, or humidity sometimes causes multi-feeding, which means the paper feed roller conveys a plurality of sheets sticking together.
For example, JP 2006-76717A discloses an image forming device including a separation wall formed to protrude upward and to oppose to a paper feeding roller in order to prevent sheets from being multi-fed. For example, WO 03/078287 discloses a sheet feeder including a separation wall of a sheet tray on which a convex part widening in a paper feeding direction or a concave part narrowing in the paper feeding direction is formed.